1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate generally to remote motion monitoring and, more particularly to, motion monitoring using Radio Frequency identification (RFID).
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote monitoring and tracking of logistics has been essential in providing detailed information on the movement of inventory. Radio Frequency identification (RFID) technology has been widely used in such applications. Early use of the technology was in the form of passive RFID devices. In such passive RFID applications, the passive RFID device is inscribed into or attached onto the inventory. A receiver is generally used to track the movement of the inventory. However, the passive RFID may allow only limited range of operation since they are not supplied with a power source. Active RFID devices are provided with a power source, which may allow long-range applications. However, active RFID devices may have an inherent limitation that the power source needs to be replaced.
In order to overcome certain limitations of active RFID a contactless programmable electrostatic RFID system is provided in International Patent Application WO0016283, the complete disclosure of which, in its entirety is herein incorporated by reference. The contactless programmable electrostatic RFID system comprises of a reader/encoder with an exciter and a transceiver. Using the high quality “Q” resonator circuit, high voltages can be efficiently produced to generate required electrostatic exciter signals. The combination of a high quality “Q” piezoelectric element and a capacitor in series resonance is connected to switches with switching logic to cause the flow of alternating current through the resonator combination at the resonant frequency. The exciter, in this way, converts a low voltage, low current DC input signal into a high voltage, lower current output signal using only the piezoelectric element and a capacitor. The low power consumption of this type of exciter facilitates a battery-operated implementation.
However, the application of RFID technology in applications such as Medicare may require specialized equipments. Active RFID used in such applications may require replacement, which may render the applications ineffective considering periodic removal of equipment or devices. Further, specialized calibration process may be required when used in healthcare applications, whereby remote monitoring and analysis of a user may not be efficiently made possible. Furthermore, detailed analysis of a user using remote monitoring may require enhanced information for accurate analysis. Therefore, there is a requirement of an enhanced, yet cost-effective system for motion monitoring.